


I Hate You, I Love You

by rottentrinity



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is nice but Queen Leah is still a bitch, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Ben/Carlos De Vil, Minor Evie/Uma - Freeform, Minor Jay/Harry Hook, mal is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentrinity/pseuds/rottentrinity
Summary: Audrey hates Mal, or at least that's what she tries to tell herself
Relationships: Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mal and Audrey honestly look good together. I started shipping the two of them when I saw an edit of Mal and Audrey with the D3 version of Did I Mention on instagram posted by malvie_forever.

———————————————

It all started when Benjamin “too trusting” Florian declared that the children of the Isle will be given a chance to live in Auradon, believing that the kids are innocent. All of their friends, with the exception of Audrey, were accepting of the declaration. Like Ben, they also believed that the children do not deserve to suffer in the Isle.

It was only supposed to be four villain kids— Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades; Evie, daughter of Evil Queen; Jay, son of Jafar; and Carlos, son of Cruela de Vil. But Mal, their so called leader, insisted on bringing 4 more people with them— Uma, daughter of Ursula; Harry, son of Captain Hook; Gil, son of Gaston; and Hadie, son of Maleficent and Hades, twin brother of Mal. Now a total of 8 villain kids had arrived in Auradon, and Audrey hated it.

She hated how Auradon welcomed the kids with open arms, easily accepting them. She hated how Auradon have forgotten who their parents are and the horrible things they have done to them. She hated how they trust the VKs easily, instantly forming a friendship with them. Lastly, she hated how she really cannot find any valid reason to hate them, because despite having villains as a parent, they were kind-hearted and nice, loyal to their friends. Despite growing up in the Isle, the villain kids fit perfectly within the Auradon grounds.

“Come on, they’re not that bad. You should give them a chance” Ben insisted after hearing her complain for what was like the 4th time today

Audrey only rolled her eyes. Classic Ben, very trusting and naive. “They were raised by villains, Ben. What makes you think they don’t have any evil plans to take over?”

Ben shrugged, as he twirls the pasta around his fork and feeds himself, “Well I trust them. And if they choose to break it, it’ll be their fault. Also the small guy is cute”

“You mean Carlos?” Chad, who was sitting beside him, asked, Ben nodded his head, his cheeks flushing red.

“Aww, prince Benny has a crush” Chad teased, poking the prince on the cheeks. Ben swatted Chad's hand away, "dude, cut it out" Ben stood up, picked up his plate, and looked at them, "anyways, I'm gonna go and give them an Auradonian welcome. Wanna join me?"

"They have been here for 2 weeks. We already welcomed them. Just say you wanna be closer to Carlos. We won't judge"

"Fine, I want to be closer to him. You wanna join?"

"Oh yeah definitely. Besides I want to invite Jay and Harry to join us for Tourney” Chad stood up and turned to Audrey, "You wanna stay here or you're coming with us?"

Audrey sighed before standing up, "I'm coming. You two know that I don't like eating alone and yet you're leaving me to be with those evil people"

"Again they are not evil"

"Whatever"

The three walked over to the VKs, and smiled "Hey, guys. Is it alright if we join you?" Ben asked

"Of course. You can sit over next to Carlos" Mal said, grinning as she noticed the freckled boy's face turning red, his eyes glaring at her. Ben smiled at Carlos as sat down beside him, Carlos' face turning redder.

Chad sat next to Evie, and Audrey, unfortunately, sat next to Mal, frowning. "You know you did not have to sit with us. I know you do not like us.

"Glad you know. Maybe you can go back to where you came from" 

"We would, but we're enjoying it here. Plus seeing you frustrated at the idea of us Villain kids walking around the grounds of Auradon actually makes my day. And knowing that seeing us ruins your day makes it even better"

"Is she always like this?" Ben asked, pointing at Mal

"Oh yeah. Once she finds a target to annoy she won't stop. Been a victim of it" Uma said, Evie and Harry raising their hands, "Me too"

"She got it from Maleficent. When she feels bored she finds someone to annoy and does not stop until she's satisfied. My mom became a victim" Evie frowned as she glared playfully at Mal who was smiling innocently at her

"And how did that work out for your moms again?" Uma asked playfully looking at the two girls who suddenly widened their eyes in fear and started gagging, "damn it, Uma! how dare you made us remember that!"

"Seriously, i already had that memory erased from my mind and now it's back" Evie shuddered, "That's when we learned that knocking is truly important"

"are you guys saying," Chad pointed back and forth at Mal and Evie, "that Maleficent and Evil Queen had...you know....sex--ow!" Chad rubbed his arm when Evie hit him

"phrase it better, Charming. and to answer your question, yes. God seeing my mom in between Maleficent's legs was--" Evie shuddered again, unable to finish her words

"anyways, speaking of our mom" Hadie turned his attention to Mal, "What are you getting mom for her birthday this weekend?" 

Mal blinked, "her birthday is this weekend??"

"You forgot mom's birthday??"

"I did not forget! I just lost tracked of time that I did not realize her birthday is coming up. Anyways, I don't even know if it's possible for us to give her something. I mean they're stuck in the Isle"

"I can arrange for her to come here for a day" They all turned to Ben who gave the suggestion

"what? No! Ben, you're not seriously letting Maleficent out of the Isle, are you?" Audrey complained. The thought of letting the worst villain out of the Isle scared her the most. I mean what if there was really no birthday and this was all just a plot to let her out

"If you're scared that my mother will curse you, don't worry I will make sure to keep you away from her. Just tell me which cottage I should stuck you into" Mal stuck her tongue out playfully.

"ha ha. Whatever, Mal" 

"Uh, Ben," They turned to see Jane holding a box, "my mom asked me to give this to the VKs. She said it's from their parents"

"Oh give me that" Harry quickly snatched the box from the fairy and places it on the table, removing the lid. He quickly grabbed the hook inside and wore it around his hand. He showed off the hook to his friends "How do I look?"

"Even sexier than ever" Jay commented, earning a wink from the son of Captain Hook

"Oh hey, mom's apple pie is here" Evie quickly said as she removed a small box from inside and opened it, revealing a freshly baked apple pie. The scent of the pie travelled instantly to their noses. The VKs quickly grabbed their forks and immediately ate the pie, arguing who gets which side of pie.

"damn this is so good. Seriously, I love your mom, Evie" Hadie said as he fed himself more of the pie

"Here, Ben. You should try some. It's really good" Ben turned to see Carlos offering him a forkful of pie, leaning in and takes a bite of the pie. Ben gave Evie a thumbs up as he grabbed his own fork and ate along with the others

"Hey, are you trying to poison Ben??" Audrey quickly accused the VK, the rest of the group paused from eating and looked at Audrey before laughing immediately and went back to eating the pie happily "there's nothing funny about what I said. Ben, seriously you should not just eat something coming from the Isle"

"Okay first of all," Ben swallowed his food, "Fairy godmother would have noticed if there is something wrong in the pie or in any of the items inside the box. Second if there was indeed a poison, I'm sure all of us would have dropped dead already. Third, stop complaining and eat the pie. It's so good. Better than Aunt Snow"

"Snow white makes apple pie? That's ironic" Evie commented, Chad shrugged, "Well they are good. But this is so much better"

"Well what if it's a type of poison that will take in effect you know, 3 hours later, or 24 hours, or--" Audrey was cut off when Mal shoved a pie in her mouth, forcefully feeding the princess

"Call us if you're still alive by tomorrow" Mal grinned as Audrey chewed the pie, glaring at the purple haired girl. The pie was indeed delicious just like Ben said, but Audrey had too much pride to tell the truth. Unfortunately to her, Mal is good at reading people and knew that the girl enjoyed the apple pie.

"Oh hey, there's something here" Chad grabbed an envelop from the box and opened it, revealing a wedding invitation, "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Maleficent Moors and Queen Grimhilde"

Everyone dropped their forks and looked at Chad, "W-whose wedding?" Hadie blinked, quickly snatching the envelope from the prince's hand, "Oh god I did not even know they were serious. Did you know about this?" Hadie turned to Mal, who shrugged her shoulders in response, "I may have helped"

"And you did not tell us??" Evie complained

"Hey, in my defense, mom told me to keep it a secret. Also if I told you, It'll definitely go to your mom. You can't exactly keep a secret, E"

"Mal's right, babe" Uma nodded, agreeing to the fairy's comment

"Anyways, I guess we should send them an Auradonian congratulations. What do your moms want?" Ben looked at Mal, Hadie, and Evie

"Freedom. That's all our parents want" Mal said

"Oh...I'm sorry but that is--"

"We know. Anyways, I'm sure a gift basket will be appreciated" Evie cut Ben off, giving the prince a small smile.

All the VKs want nothing for their parents but their freedom and a chance to live in Auradon. It has been 2 weeks since they arrived and their first thought, all of them, when they arrived at the place, was that they wished their parents can see the place. They indeed deserve a second chance to start over their new life.

———————————————

"I see that you're still alive. I must have fed you the wrong pie" Mal teased, taking a seat beside Audrey. To Audrey's luck, she shared almost half of her classes with Mal, with the exception of Remedial Goodness 101.

"Jane sits there, btw" Audrey pointed out

"I know. But I paid her to take my sit for the rest of the semester. She's now at the back flirting with Lonnie" Audrey turned around to see Jane and Lonnie giggling together. She sighed and glared at Mal before turning her attention to the fairy godmother who just arrived.

Throughout the class, Audrey noticed how well Mal paid attention to the lessons, taking down every important notes. Of course there was still a little teasing in between from the purple haired girl, like how Mal would slide a piece of paper over to her side with the words, 'Stop staring. I know I'm pretty, princess' or 'You can stare at me in my room all day, even more ; )'

If Audrey did not know any better, she would think that Mal was flirting with her. The thought made her cheeks flushed, she quickly shook her head, shaking the idea off her mind.

"Now for your term project. You will have to write your own version of a part of a prince's or princess' history. You cannot choose your parents' history. This will be by partners, so whoever you are sitting with will automatically be your partner" Audrey looked beside her and saw that Mal was already looking at her, with a playful grin across her lips. Audrey sighed to herself, "You already know she'll give the term project today, didn't you?"

"She said it yesterday. Also I may have given her the idea to make your seatmates as term partners. So now we're partners. You should be happy, Audrey Rose"

"And why exactly?"

"Because I'm a delightful person to be with" Mal winked at her before standing up when the bell rang, "Just let me know when and where you want to meet for the project. Byee" Mal gave another wink and disappeared. Audrey sighed and turned to Jane and Lonnie who walked over to her, "I can't believe you agreed to exchange seats with her"

"Anything to get closer to Lonnie" Jane smiled playfully, linking her arm around the Lonnie's, Lonnie leaned in and pecked Jane's cheeks, which turned to red. Audrey rolled her eyes as she watched the two flirt in front of her, "You guys are already closer. I'm sure being separated during one class wouldn't hurt"

"I don't know what's the big deal. I mean Mal's nice. The VKs are. You should just give them a chance" Lonnie pointed out.

"This is an act. You know make us believe that they're good, then when our guards are down, that's when they attacked"

"Girl, you've watched too many movies" Jane remarked

Audrey knows deep inside that her friends were right. The VKs indeed have a good heart. But her pride did not allow her to admit she was wrong, and most importantly she did not want to go behind her grammy's back. Supporting Ben's declaration would be like stabbing Queen Leah on her back. She remembered when Queen Leah sent her a letter after Ben announced her declaration, telling her that she must not fall for the 'goodness' that the villain kids will be showing, that they are like their parents: evil. The VKs did have an evil side, but it was never like how her grandmother would always describe. They were mischievous in their own ways-- Well mostly Mal, Hadie, Uma, and Harry. There was a time Ben introduced them to movies and Mal learned about the existence of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Harry Potter, this boy with a scar and glasses who defeated a 'bald noseless freak' as Mal had described, and created a replica of it with the help of the spell book she had brought. Mal had gotten FG, Queen Belle, and King Adam to take a bean and three had eaten the rotten versions, which earned a laughter from the four of them.

Audrey knows how kind hearted the VKs are. Evie once offered to teach her chemistry when she did not understand a single topic. Uma and Harry offered to teach her how to learn to swordfight when they heard that she had always wanted to learn how to use one. When Gil and Carlos heard from Ben that she was sick, they made sure to take notes during Literature class and asked Chad to give it to her without telling her who it came from. Of course, she knew immediately who made the notes, but chose not say anything. Despite her blatant and open remarks, accusing them of being evil, they still chose to be nice to her. 

Audrey walked to her next class, History of Woodsmen and Pirates, and when she entered the room she saw Mal sitting where she believes Ben should be sitting. She glanced around the room and saw Ben sitting beside Carlos, where Mal originally sat, and sighed. Of course Ben agreed to sit beside Carlos, the idiot has a huge crush on the short boy, judging by the wide smile plastered across the prince's face. Ben saw her and mouthed 'sorry' before turning his attention back to Carlos. Audrey headed to her sit and glared at Mal as she sat beside her

"Please do not tell me you paid all of my seatmates to exchange sits with you"

"Well, you'll just have to find out for the rest of the day, princess" Mal smirked playfully. 

Audrey sat down as soon as Peter Pan entered the room. Peter Pan had decided to stay in Auradon when the Beast had offered him a job to teach. He walked around the room, passing a blue booklet to the students "Alright let's do a pop quiz to see if you have read your materials" Everyone sighed and began to answer

Audrey can hear the constant tapping of Mal's pen against the table and groaned, turning to her, "Must you tap the pen? It's annoying"

"It's how I think, princess"

"And stop calling me princess" Audrey glared and turned her attention back to the booklet

"Well it annoys you so no I won't stop calling you princess" Mal smiled innocently and tapped her pen again as she read the questions on the booklet. Throughout the entire class, Mal continued to annoy her by tapping her pen every once in a while. Audrey prayed to herself that Chad did not agree to switch with Mal. The blonde prince was her best friend so surely he would deny exchanging sits with Mal. She was proven wrong when she entered her next class and saw the prince sitting next to Doug, giggling with the son of Dopey while holding his hand, and Mal sitting on Chad's original sit. Three constant classes with Mal as her seatmate was surely enough to drive the princess crazy. Audrey walked over to Chad and tapped her foot, her arms crossed, and glared at the blonde.

"Mal said she wants to be closer to her princess" Chad quickly said

"I already had 2 classes with her as my seatmate before this. Come on just go back to your sit" Audrey insisted and tries to pull Chad up, the blonde whining as he clings tightly to Doug, "Chad, you're already his boyfriend and roommate. I'm sure a little separation would not hurt"

"Mal, Audrey is trying to separate me and Doug!!" Chad shouted from across the room, his arms clinging around Doug while Doug held Chad closer. 

"What the fuck are you?? 8??"

"You know it's not very Auradonian to curse and to separate true love, princess" Audrey turned to see Mal place an arm around her shoulder, smiling widely at the brunette

Audrey glared at Mal, "Remove your hands off my shoulder" Mal complied and Audrey was happy for a moment until the purple haired girl held her hand. "You just said to keep my hands off your shoulders" Mal said, flashing an innocent smile

Audrey rolled her eyes and released Mal's hand, and walked over to her sit in the front row. Mal turned to Chad and Doug, smiling mischievously at the two, "Your friend is really fun to annoy"

"You like her" Doug pointed out

"No, I don't" 

"Mal, you're clearly flirting with Audrey"

"Correction, I'm annoying her." Mal denied immediately and went back to her sit. Doug leaned over to Chad and whispered on his ear, "She likes Audrey." Chad nodding along in agreement, whispering back, "Audrey likes her too"

Despite being annoyed at Mal, Audrey would never admit to her friends or anyone else that she actually enjoyed the attention from Mal, or that her heart raced at the skin contact between her and Mal or when Mal calls her princess. And Mal? She would never admit that she is flirting.


	2. Chapter 2

———————————————

  
It had been a week since Mal started annoying Audrey-- or flirting according to her friends, to which Mal continued to deny. Audrey noticed that Mal always grabs every opportunity to tease/flirt with her, mostly consists of holding her hand or calling her princess. Of course, it did include some insults in between. And so far it gave her lot of confusions, especially when she can feel her heart racing whenever Mal's attention is on her-- and her friends saying that she likes Mal did not help at all because she cannot possibly have feelings for a VK--let alone Mal, daughter of the woman who cursed her mother. If there is one thing that Audrey does whenever she's confused, she visits the small garden at the back of Auradon prep. Just like Queen Aurora, Audrey enjoys flowers so when she found the garden 2 years ago, it had became her favorite spot. Carrying her ukulele with her, Audrey groaned when she saw a familiar figure leaning against one of the gazebo's columns, tapping a pencil on the sketchpad on her lap. She walked over to Mal and glared at her, "Why are you here?"

Mal looked up and smiled widely at the sight of Audrey, "Well I was looking for a quiet place to get inspiration for one of my drawings and I found this. This is not a private place so you cannot kick me out of here"

"Everyone knows this is my place. So shoo" Audrey kicked Mal's leg in an attempt to get the fairy to stand up, but she did not budge

"Everyone also knows that I don't listen. I thought you should already know that by now" Mal shrugged as she looked at her. "Plus I'm not even in the mood to disturb you. So you can have your peace and quiet"

 _'Well that's certainly a first'_ Audrey thought to herself and decided to sit beside Mal. She knows she can sit far away from Mal from something inside her wanted to be closer to the purple fairy. Must be the fact that she got used to having Mal's attention. She grabbed her ukulele and started strumming a song that her Queen Aurora used to sing to her to put her to sleep, _"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast. This is La vie en rose. When you kiss me, heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes. This is La vie en rose"_ Audrey felt a weight on her shoulder and realized that Mal is currently resting her head on her shoulder. She glanced at Mal as she continues to sing, _"When you press me to your heart, I am in a world apart. A world where rose bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose"_

Without thinking, Mal found herself leaning closer, her hand holding Audrey's cheeks as she captured the girl's lips, kissing her softly, catching Audrey off guard but not enough to make her pull away from the kiss. Mal licked Audrey's lower lip before pulling away and stared at her, "Why?" Audrey asked softly. Mal chuckled lightly, shaking her head, "I don't know". Audrey stared at her for a second before closing the gap once more in a short kiss before pulling away. "Why?" This time it was Mal who asked, and Audrey responded, "I don't know". The two stared at each other and closed the gap once more, capturing each other's lips. The kiss was soft and gentle. Without removing her lips from Mal's, Audrey set aside her ukulele and Mal's sketchbook, and went over to Mal's lap, straddling the purple haired girl. Mal placed her hands around Audrey's waist, pulling her closer, the kiss deepening, as Mal bit down on Audrey's lower lip. Audrey parted her lips, a soft moan eliciting from the princess at the contact of Mal's tongue against hers. It was only when they heard someone clearing their throat when they pulled away and saw Ben and Carlos, holding a mutt on his arms, staring at them, a playful grin plastered across their faces.

Audrey blinked before realizing what was happening and hurriedly got off Mal's lap and stood up. Mal got off on her feet as well, grabbed her sketchpad and pen, and left immediately without looking back.

"I'm gonna follow her. I'll see you later, Ben" Carlos said and went to follow Mal. Audrey looked around, avoiding Ben's gaze, "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Auds"

Audrey sighed to herself, running her hands across her face. She leaned herself against the railings of the gazebo and looked at Ben, shrugging her shoulders, "I came here to think and then she was here, and I sang, and she kissed me, and I kissed her, and we just found ourselves kissing each other. And now I'm more confused than ever because all I could think right now is her lips and how I want to kiss her again"

Ben leaned against the railings, looked at Audrey, and shook his head, "You're not confused, Auds. You just do not want to accept the truth"

"And what exactly is the truth?"

"That you're falling in love with Mal" Audrey blinked, staring at Ben. No, it's not possible, right? I mean she's a princess. It was no secret to her friends that she was bisexual, but falling for a VK was definitely a no no for her. 

"I'm not falling for her" Audrey denied quietly.

"You are" Ben insisted, "You're afraid to accept it because you and Mal have a shared history. You know who her mother is and what she did to your mother. You're afraid to go behind your grandmother because she was the one who mostly raised you. But Auds, you're falling for Mal. I can see it, hell even our friends and the VKs can see it. I know you and I know when you're annoyed with someone you yell at them until they leave you alone. But this past week, you have not done anything to get Mal to leave you alone." Audrey shook her head, still denying everything that Ben said. Audrey knew deep inside Ben was telling the truth. Ben sighed and patted Audrey's shoulder before leaving the girl alone to her thoughts.

———————————————

"Hey what's going on? What's wrong with my sister?" Hadie asked as he entered Mal's dorm room and noticed that everyone was looking at his twin who was currently on her bed, her eyes staring blankly into space

"She and Audrey kissed" Carlos informed him, causing the boy to widen his eyes in surprise. Carlos only nodded his head, telling him that it was the truth and Hadie turned to look back at Mal, "and how long has she been like this?"

"20 minutes" Evie answered. Gil walked over to Mal and ran his hand in front of her face, snapping his fingers, waiting for any reaction from their friend but nothing, "Guys, I think it's officially safe to say that the kiss broke Mal"

Hadie sighed and gestured everyone out of the room, "Alright this is a twin only situation so please leave and I will deal with this alone" he said as he closed the door behind them and locked it. Hadie turned to his sister and sighed, before walking over to Mal and sat beside her, waiting for her to speak.

"I kissed Audrey" Mal said quietly, her eyes still staring blankly.

"I know"

"She kissed me"

"I know"

"There was tongue"

"I didn't wanna know that"

"I'm falling for her" Mal admitted, sighing loudly as she lay down on the bed, staring into the ceiling. She can still taste Audrey's lips against hers and the simple thought of it was enough to make her heart race. She had been denying all the flirting but she knows deep inside that's what she was doing. Honestly, she did not know why she kissed Audrey in the first placed, but then Audrey did not know why she kissed her either. Mal licked her lips unconsciously, part of her wants to find Audrey and kissed her again. Kiss the living hell out of her until they both run out of breathe. "Hadie, what do I do?"

Hadie shrugged, unable to give his sister a solid answer. "I really don't know, Mal"

Mal and Hadie heard a knock and saw Audrey by the doorway, "Can I talk to Mal alone?" Mal nodded her head and gestured her twin to leave them, and Hadie left the room. Mal looked at her and sighed, "If you're here to talk about the kiss--"

Audrey quickly interrupted her, "I'm not here to talk about the kiss"

"Then what are you here for?"

Audrey did not say a word and instead closed the door, walked over to Mal and kissed her hard, pushing the girl down on the bed as she hovered on top of her. Mal, groaned at the sudden contact of the princess' lips against hers but returned the kiss, before coming to her senses and pulled away, staring at Audrey, "Why?"

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but I know I want this" Audrey clashed their lips back, kissing the fairy hard, Mal returning the kiss with the same intensity, as she flips their position allowing her to get on top. Mal pulled away again and asked, "Are you really sure you want this?" Audrey only nodded her head and it was enough response for Mal to kiss her again.

The two allowed themselves to get lost in the moment, their tongues battling each other, their hands struggling to remove each other's piece of clothing. Any rational thoughts they have were officially thrown out of the window as they feel each other's skin against theirs, sending each other to high heaven

———————————————

  
Mal groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Audrey, sleeping soundly beside her, both of them still naked as their clothes lay unattended on the floor. She chuckled lightly as she places her arm around Audrey's waist, placing a soft kiss on the girl's shoulder causing Audrey to stir awake, smiling at the sight of Mal when she opened her eyes. "Hello, princess" Mal greeted as she leaned in, pecking the girl's lips

"More" Audrey mumbled, puckering her lips. Mal happily complied and pecked her lips again. "One more" Mal rolled her eyes playfully and pinched Audrey's nose, planting a soft kiss on it when the princess whined, "You're a spoiled princess, you know that"

"Well then, I'll find someone who can spoil me with kisses then" Audrey teased as she got off the bed. "Oh no you're not" Mal quickly pulls her back on top of her, "You're mine, Audrey Rose"

Audrey blinked and stared at Mal, "I'm what?"

Mal realized what she just said and began to ramble, "I-I mean.... well we have not exactly talked about this..... and uh, this is all too sudden, and uhm--" Her ramblings were cut off with a pair of lips. Audrey chuckled lightly as she looked at Mal, "I'm yours, Mal" She said as she leaned in and kissed her again, her fingers exploring every inch of Mal's body, slowly making their way down in between the fairy's legs.

"Hey, M, Queen Belle wants to-- oh my god!!" A scream caused them to pull away immediately, and Mal and Audrey turned around and saw Evie and Uma standing by the doorway. The two immediately covering themselves with the blanket as Evie stared at them as if someone had just shown her something horrifying. 

"We heard a scream, what's-- what the fuck??" This time it was Chad who arrived and stared at the two. Of course the bare shoulders, blanket covering them, and the clothes scattered on the floor was enough for Chad to know what happened. Chad was followed by the rest of their friends, and their reactions were similar to Chad's and Evie's

"Will you idiots leave and let us wear our clothes first??" Mal threw a pillow at them and Evie quickly closed the door. Sighing, Mal and Audrey looked at each other, before getting off the bed, grabbing their clothes on the floor, wearing them again. Once they were dressed again, Mal opened the door and let everyone in, assuming that their friends have tons of questions for them.

"You all have 1 minute to ask your questions" Mal declared as she sat on the bed, with Audrey sitting in between her legs, her arms wrapped tightly around the princess' waist, as Audrey leaned back against Mal. 

"We're not exactly surprised this happened so we do not have questions" Carlos said, the others nodding along with him. All their friends were aware that Audrey and Mal obviously liked each other. I mean Audrey had done nothing but complain about Mal since the moment she stepped foot in Auradon, although she complained about the other VKs too, but most of her complaints were about Mal. And Mal spent a lot of time getting Audrey's attention by constantly annoying her, making excuses that she enjoys the look of frustration on Audrey's face, when in reality she just really wanted her attention.

"So, what does this mean? Are you two dating now?" Ben asked curiously. Mal and Audrey looked at each other before turning their heads to their friends, "Well, Audrey and I haven't exactly had that conversation yet"

"And yet you two already had sex" Harry pointed out

"So did you and Jay" Mal commented back

"Alright, how about we leave these two and let them talk about their relationship or whatever they have now" Ben said, gesturing everyone to leave and turned to Mal and Audrey, "Come to castle soon for dinner. Mom invited everyone. I'll have someone wait for you at the school entrance" Ben told them and left the room.

Mal and Audrey looked at each other, "So, uh...."

"We don't really have to talk about this if you're not ready, princess. We can always take things slow" Mal said as she placed soft kisses on Audrey's shoulder, moving to her neck. 

"Mal we had sex 5 times, I don't think any of that screams taking slow" Audrey chuckled, her eyes closed as she allowed Mal's lips to run against her skin, letting out a soft moan as she felt the girl bite softly on her neck before removing the fairy's hands off her and stood up. "Well then if we're not gonna talk about this then I will go and take a shower since the Queen invited us for dinner"

"Or we can take a shower together. You know save the environment" Mal suggested, grinning playfully. Audrey rolled her eyes and pecked Mal's lips before leaving the room.

———————————————

"So, how are you kids adjusting here in Auradon?" King Adam asked, looking at the VKs who were all enjoying the food that the chef had made. King Adam had asked Ben what kind of food they should serve for the VKs and his son only told him that anything will do since they did not really have much in the Isle.

"We're adjusting pretty well, your highness" Evie replied politely, smiling at the king.

"Carlos and Mal especially" Harry added, teasing his friends, grinning at the sight of the two flushing red.

"Well Ben have told us all about Carlos" Queen Belle said, glancing at the freckled boy sitting beside her son. Belle noticed that Ben paid more attention on Carlos, making sure that the boy's plate is full. She can see the look on Ben's face and knows that his son is very much in love. 

"Oh yes. You should know when you kids arrived, Ben immediately told me he found a cute boy named Carlos and just rambled on. It was Carlos here, Carlos there, 'dad, I introduced Carlos to', 'dad, Carlos loves' The man just kept rambling on" Adam shared, Ben's face flushing in embarrassment, "Dad, you're embarrassing me"

"It's my job, son" His comment earned a laughter from everyone, Ben's face turning redder. Carlos chuckled lightly as he leaned in and pecked Ben's cheeks.

"Aww, prince Benny is blushing" Chad teased, Doug taking a picture of the prince, "I will show this to everyone in Auradon. It's a rare sight to see the future king blushing"

"Speaking of future king, the coronation is in two weeks. You kids are obviously invited" Belle informed them and they all nodded politely in response, "Carlos you will be in the front. I'm assuming, you are now Ben's boyfriend"

"Oh uh, well Ben and I have not exactly talked about that yet, your highness" Carlos quickly said, his face flushing at the mention of being Ben's boyfriend

"What the fuck-- Ben, why are you slow??" Everyone turned their heads when they heard the queen cursed, "Did the queen just say the F word?" Gil asked

Belle turned to the kids and shrugged, "You would too if you have a husband who is stubborn and a son who is slow"

"Hey, I'm not the only one who is slow. These two haven't had their talk either" Ben quickly pointed at Mal and Audrey

"Excuse me, prince Benjamin but please don't turn the spotlight on us" Audrey said

"The daughter of Maleficent... and the daughter of Aurora...." Adam looked at both Mal and Audrey who only nodded their heads as a response, "Well, that's ironic. But you two look good together"

"Thank you, your highness" Mal bowed politely and turned to Audrey, whispering softly, "You hear that, princess? We look good together"

"Actually, I want everyone to be at the front, mom" Ben turned to his friends and smiled at each one of them, "They all mean a lot to me so I want them to be in the front to see me crowned"

Adam and Belle looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Of course, son"

"Um, excuse me" They all turned to see Gil raised his hand, "We do not have a suit". Adam smiled softly at him and said, "We will take care of that. Now time for dessert, shall we?" Adam turned to Lumiere who was standing nearby and asked him to serve the dessert.

After dinner, they proceeded to the main living room of the castle where Adam continued to embarrass his son by showing everyone a slideshow of Ben's embarrassing childhood pictures, most of which did not scream 'future king'. Ben shook his head as he looked at the VKs who were enjoying the pictures. It was clear that the VKs are enjoying their life in Auradon, but Ben knows that they long for their parents to be with them. With Family day coming up, he knows exactly what to do for his friends.


End file.
